


Inevitable

by drago123



Category: Gear Fighter Dendoh
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drago123/pseuds/drago123
Summary: Hokuto and Ginga together... maybe it was inevitable.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Gear Fighter Dendoh is a mecha anime from the 2000 and I am disappointed at the amount of fanfiction this has... which is none... So I am taking the responsibility to show off how much potential this series has... with shit written porn... well then... I will fill this fandom by myself if I have to.

'Maybe this was inevitable' Hokuto thought as he let himself be pulled by a smiling Ginga on one of their countless date.  
And maybe it was. Maybe their fate has been sealed since the day they were force into Dendoh's cockpit. After all the countless battle, the times where they were in sync controlling Dendoh, the times where they watch each others back in Dendoh and Ogre, they knew each other best.

“Hokuto! Are you even listening?”

“A-ah sorry what were you saying.” Ginga huffed in annoyance

“I was asking if you wanted to go to the mall! Middle school is starting again and we might need to buy some stuff!” They have grown much since elementary school Hokuto was loosing some of his baby fats making his face more define while Ginga grew his hair out and it has become a small mess sticking upwards.

“Well... I was wondering if you want to come to my house... Mom and Dad won’t be home until evening.” Ginga widened his eyes and blushed before pulling Hokuto with as they walked (ran) towards Hokuto's home.

When they reached they quickly moved towards the bathroom where all their experimentations occur. It started with gentle kisses, to gentle touches here and there, to grinding with against each other as the years gone by. Both boys have never shown any interest with either the male or female body before, yet as they reach the beginning of puberty their special dreams was always about each other. How could they not? They have seen each other at their best and worst, shared so many experiences and experienced more than they should together.

They removed each other's clothing while sharing small kisses as they rub against each other. Ginga lied on his back while Hokuto crawls on top of him never breaking contact. Ginga started littering kissing onto Hokuto's neck before he started doing the same.  
“Hey Ginga... Want to try something new?” Ginga did not break contact as he hummed in approval causing a shiver down Hokuto's spine. Hokuto and Ginga have been searching online looking for new ways to feel good each taking turn at trying something new. Hokuto turned Ginga around and instructed him to crawl on 4 and spread his legs.

“Ginga... I'm gonna put my finger in...”

“Okay...” Hokuto slowly push a finger penetrating the hole. 

“Ow! Hokuto stop!” Hokuto immediately removed his finger.

“Oh oh yeah I forget I think need to make it wet...”

“Ya think?" Ginga grumbled but did not break position. Hokuto started spreading soap over his fingers and made sure it was a hefty amount before trying again. This time it when in a lot smoothly.

“Ginga... How does it feel?”

“Dunno... It’s a bit weird” Ginga said as he blushed. Hokuto tried moving back and forth slightly while rubbing Ginga's inner wall slightly in fascination.  
Ginga moaned lightly “H-Hokuto that feels...nice.”

“Uh... I'm gonna add another finger is that alright?” Ginga nodded at that. Hokuto slowly pushed his middle finger along side his index finger only to flinch when he hear Ginga hiss softly.  
“Okay?” Hokuto asked concerned. “Y-Yeah it just slightly burned it’s fine now.”

Hokuto continued moving in and out with his fingers doing a scissors and watched in fascination and felt himself become harder as he can see Ginga's inner walls. He started rubbing with both fingers until...

“AHH!!!” Hokuto could feel Ginga tightening and immediately stopped rubbing

“Ginga are you okay! Should I stop?”

“No! No... Don’t stop... That... That felt amazing I was just shocked... Keep rubbing there.” 

Hokuto hesitated before he started again this time aiming for that spot.

“A-ah! Hoku... Please... Please... Ah... Yes...Urg... Mmh” The more he rubbed the more incoherent Ginga becomes and the tighter he becomes. He couldnt help but be turned on by Ginga's moan and flushed face. 'So this is the prostate...' he thought

“Please Oh please please s-somethings- Somethings h-happening AHHH!” Ginga screamed and shuddered and Hokuto stared in amazement as he shoot out cum. Previously they were only able to dribble some out this was the first time Ginga manage to shoot.

Hokuto moved to hug the panting Ginga and rubbed his back and peppering him with kisses as he took note of tears in his eyes. Ginga moved deeper into his embrace.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah... Just give me a sec...” They laid for a few more minutes.

“Hokuto... That was amazing!” Ginga exclaimed eyes lighting up and Hokuto couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Now let me do you.” At that Hokuto flinched.

“Umm...” “Come on it will be great!” Truthfully Hokuto was unsure about this but allowed Ginga pushed himself onto his knees on fours.

“Hokuto spread your legs.” Hokuto complied as he blushed. Hokuto felt... Vulnerable. Here he is on all fours and he is aware that Ginga can see everything... It scares him.

“Hokuto... Do you need to stop?” Hokuto shook his head. While it’s true he is not comfortable being this vulnerable but he knows he can trust Ginga. Ginga slowly pushed his finger in and Hokuto hissed at how cold the soap is...

Hokuto could feel the finger moving back and forth rubbing his inner walls as if Ginga was caressing him from the inside. He could feel himself relaxing as Ginga moves deeper.

“Hokuto I’m adding one more okay?” Hokuto nodded and hissed as he felt the slight burn that came with a second finger. He could deny that I was pleasurable as he felt himself stretch as Ginga started doing a scissoring motion with his fingers.

Suddenly he felt immense pleasure as if someone was rubbing his penis from the inside. "A-AH!"

“Hokuto?”

“M-More! G-Ginga please.” Hokuto was shaking, it was overwhelming but he couldn’t help but want more. His entire being was a bunch of nerves as he felt Ginga continued rubbing his prostate. Every single touch has been overwhelming pleasurable and Hokuto could not even thing straight reduced to a series of “P-please” and “M-more.”

As Ginga rubbed his prostate with an increase intensity, pleasure overwhelmed him and he screamed.

He could feel cum shooting out and that was all he could focus on and he almost blacked out.

The first thing he saw was a concerned Ginga and in his post orgasm high he leaned forward and kiss him on the lips before cuddling deeper into his embrace. Ginga was rubbing his back and peppering him with kiss Les just like what he did just now and he could help but enjoy being this vulnerable with him.

“Ginga.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They leaned in for another kiss as they look forward to a life time of experience together.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS


End file.
